


Security Blankets

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Car Accidents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Patton doesn’t know what it’s like to feel unsafe.





	Security Blankets

Patton doesn’t know what it’s like to feel unsafe and that makes Virgil’s heart race, palms sweat, and stomach churn. Patton doesn’t know the difference between a sinister smile and one full of warmth. Patton can’t tell when people are making fun of him unless they’re doing it completely outright. Even then, Patton excuses them. Patton doesn’t fear strangers, he always had left his locker unlocked during school, and Patton, God, stupid Patton never blinks when someone threatens him, merely giggles and takes it as a joke.

Virgil doesn’t give a single shit that Patton’s three years older. He doesn’t care when people make jokes about protective older brothers. If anything,  _he’s_ the protective brother, not Patton, because Patton can barely protect himself- how could he protect Virgil?

Patton lives a blissed out life of always feeling safe, like nothing bad happens. Virgil is convinced of this. Patton grins when his boyfriend of five years breaks up with him and makes a pun about trees. Patton wrecks his car and maybe he fidgets a little more but he doesn’t cry. He makes more jokes. The jokes are so thick and Virgil believes each and every one until he’s twenty-six years old and his brother sobs into a trashcan in the backyard with a bruise on his cheek because apparently his stupid fucker of a boyfriend hit him.

~~Patton doesn’t know what it’s like to feel unsafe.~~  Patton pretends that he’s always safe because it makes things easier.

Virgil doesn’t understand sensitivity. The world is hard and cruel and people need to face the facts. But Patton… his stupid, sensitive brother… he could never crush that sensitivity. He never wants the world to harden Patton’s soft and gentle soul.

Virgil doesn’t give a fuck how unsafe the world is- he will do everything in his power to make Patton feel safe around  _him_.

Because Patton deserves to feel secure somewhere.


End file.
